Amor maior que a Vida
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Rony perde Hermione em um acidente. Anos depois, quando tudo parece estar melhorando, ele começa a ter visões de sua amada e começa a acreditar que ela está viva
1. Prólogo

I think you feel, the way I feel Though you don't want to say I think you feel, the way I feel Though it's not the easy way

Rony Weasley acordou com batidas fortes na janela. Abriu os olhos lentamente, resmungando por causa da pouca claridade que passava pelas cortinas, e entre a fresta viu algo se mexendo do lado de fora. Bufando, levantou-se e se encontrou sozinho, a lembrança do porque logo veio, e ele se sentiu mais irritado. Pegando alguns nuques no criado-mudo, abriu a janela e a grande corruja marrom entrou com o Profeta Diário. Pela janela ele viu uma manhã de sábado nublado, igual ao humor dele.  
Rony pagou a coruja, que foi embora pela janela aberta, e sentou-se na cama para ler o jornal. Estava um pouco zonzo e assim que leu a primeira manchete não pode acreditar. Precisou lê-la mais duas vezes, mas desejou que não tivesse feito. Sentiu falta de ar com o choque, seu coração apertado no peito, o mundo parecendo virar de cabeça para baixo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade!

"EXPLOSÃO DE CARRO TROUXA MATA 3 BRUXOS Na madrugada de ontem perto de Sofia, Bulgária, um carro trouxa ocupado por três bruxos explodiu 'as 3:00 am, horário local. Os três ocupantes morrerem instantaneamente. hermione J. G. Weasley, 20, era líder da famosa Organização não-governamental F.A.L.E., à favor de maiores direitos para Elfos-Domésticos. Os outros dois ocupantes eram o famoso jogador de quadribol internacional, Víctor Krum, 23, e Richard Bloom, 32, apoiadores e ativistas do movimento.  
O Ministério da Magia ainda não tem suspeitos, embora acredita-se que a raão do atentado foi a nova lei que está sendo defendida em Sofia, para a proibição e condenação de maus-tratos a Elfos-Domésticos. O movimento conta com inúmeros inimigos no mundo inteiro. Mais detalhes na página A-9."

Uma lágrima caiu sobre a notícia, despois outra e outra. Rony deixou o jornal cair lentamente, e sem poder fazer mais nada, gritou.

NA Essa fic eh bem bonitinha, eh d eum filme que eu adoro. Ela já está escrita, inteira. Então, eh só pedir que eu atualiso D! A música s chama Snow Come Down, da Lori Carson. Eh a música do filme tb! Comentem por favor, beijos 


	2. Amores Antigos

_Wouldn't you like to be with me_

_Watching the snow come down_

_Watching the snow come down_

_Watching the snow..._

-Locucorpos!

Rony e Hermione trancaram a porta, e caíram sentados no chão, sem fôlego. Sentiam os chutes e feitiços contra a grossa porta de madeira, que resistia. Estavam seguros, pelo menos por enquanto. Era uma sala de aula de Hogwarts, onde a batalha acontecia. Haviam ido com Harry enfrentar Voldemort, aquela podia ser a batalha final, que decidiria o futuro do mundo mágico. Os dois haviam se separado de Harry à alguns minutos, e estavam sendo perseguidos por Comensais da Morte e feitiços.

Rony então olhou para Hermione. Ela estava pálida, com olheiras enormes, os cabelos bagunçados. Parecia doente e apavorada, ofegando. Assim que o viu encarando-a, sorriu levemente. Algo quente e bom cresceu no peito de Rony, se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. Se Hermione ainda podia sorrir, então tudo estava bem.

-Rony, - ela chamou depois de se acalmarem um pouco- Você acha que vamos conseguir sair dessa?

-É claro que vamos conseguir! - ele afirmou como se estivesse indignado, embora não acreditasse nisso. Mas, não podia deixa-la sem esperanças, mesmo que ele já não tivesse nenhuma.- Eu vou te proteger Hermione.

-Oh, Rony!- ela o abraçou, chorando- eu sinto... sinto muito! Por todas aquelas brigas estúpidas! Pela implicância! Pelo Victor!

-Você não precisa pedir desculpas por nada! Exceto pelo Krum, talvez.- ele acrescentou pensativo, e ela o olhou feio.- Brincadeira. Também não posso falar muito, por causa da Lilá. O fato é, Hermione, que você é tão encantadora que faz todas essas lembranças de brigas, maravilhosas, só por estar nelas.- e ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos vermelhos e inchados, e ela sorriu também.- Mesmo agora, eu estou feliz por estar com você, você me traz esperança, Hermione, como ninguém mais pode.

-Rony... -ela o olhou como se esperasse algo.

-Que foi?

-Você está querendo dizer que me ama?- ela o olhou, as lágrimas parando de escorrer.

-Bem..- ele corou, a verdade é que já achava que eles estavam juntos à meses, desde que ele rompera com Lilá, mas se ela precisava ouvir isso dele... por que não? Aquela poderia ser sua última chance, se algo acontecesse a ele ou a ela, jamais se perdoaria por não ter contado.- É, eu te amo.

-Que bom! Estou esperando ouvir isso à muito tempo! - ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, se aproximando e beijando-a. E até mesmo a confusão do lado de fora, parecia ter desaparecido.

Mas, um tranco muito forte na porta os despertou, eles viram que ela se rachara perto da dobradiça, e que continuava a ser sacudida com força.

-Rony, o que você quer fazer, se sair vivo dessa?- Hermione perguntou, preparando a varinha, enquando a porta rachava mais.

-Quero... hum, ser Ministro da Magia. - ele disse aprontando sua varinha também, então sorriu- E me casar com você.

-Eu quero me casar com você também, Rony! E vou oficialisar a F.A.L.E. também.

Rony engoliu o que ia falar. Aquela não era a hora de ter ciúmes daqueles malditos elfos-domésticos. Ele a sentiu segurando sua mão, Hermione parecia confiante, mas estava gelada e tremia.

-Juntos?- perguntou encarando-o com um sorriso, mas absolutamente apavorada.

-Juntos!- ele respondeu e destrancou a porta, que caiu no chão, revelando cinco Comensais da Morte.

zzzzzzzz

8 anos depois -

O lugar estava quente e abafado, o que era ótimo, pois do lado de fora estava muito frio, e a neve caia lentamente. Hogsmead, da janela do bar "Três Vassouras", parecia um cartão de Natal, mesmo à luz das estrelas. Lembranças do que parecia ter acontecido à séculos, passavam diante de seus olhos.

-Então, concluímos que o senhor tem grandes chances, Sr. Weasley! - o rapaz do outro lado da mesa sorriu abertamente- Sr. Weasley? O senhor me ouviu?

Rony desviou o olhar da janela, sacudindo a cabeça e tornou a se concentrar em Charles.

-Desculpe, me distraí. Então, o que foi que disse?

-Que decidimos o aceitar.- Charles respondeu devagar- O senhor vai concorrer a Ministro da Magia conosco!

Algo cresceu dentro de Rony, e ele riu. Riu de verdade, de alegria! Estava dentro, dentro do partido do próprio Ministro da Magia, para concorrer como seu substituto, já que o Ministro estava se aposentando. Suas chances deveriam ser muito boas! Estava o mais perto da felicidade desde... desde a partida de Hermione. Queria tanto que ela estivesse ali, com ele. Fazia cinco anos que não a via, que não a tocava, não a beijava ou pelo menos a via sorrir. E que sorriso maravilhoso ela daria se recebesse a notícia, a dupla notícia, ele no Ministério e a F.A.L.E. aprovada e oficalizada!

Depois de se despedir de Charles, marcando uma reunião logo para a tarde seguinte, eles teriam que começar os preparativos o mais rápido possível. Rony começou a caminhar por Hogsmeade, estivera procurando alguns presentes de Natal, e agora que já os comprara, apenas caminhava na neve fofa. Estava congelando, mas não se importava. Estava em paz ali, o que raramente acontecia. Iria ser Ministro!

De repente deu-se conta de onde estava, em frente à sua velha casa. A casa onde morara com Hermione, nos três anos de casados. Se aproximou, se apoiando no portão de ferro. Havia anos que não ia ali! O velho balanço continuava na árvore, mas a roseira de Hermione havia sido cortada. Havia uma luz passado pelas cortinas fechadas da sala. Rony sentiu um enorme vazio por dentro, lembrando-se de tudo o que acontecera naquela sala, do quanto haviam sido felizes, de quando a vira pela última vez. Parecia que ele não estava só do lado de fora, mas dentro da casa também. Rindo e conversando com Hermione, em uma noite qualquer. O vazio aumentou, aquilo fora à muitos anos...

Relutante, deu dois passos para trás e virou de costas. Aquela sensação era horrível, precisava sair dali, parar de pensar em Hermione. Mas, será que queria isso? Estava no meio do quarteirão, indo para a rua de comércio, quando a luz da vela dentro do globo, que servia de poste de iluminação, se apagou. Rony parou por um tempo, e voltou a andar. As luzes se apagaram quase todas de uma vez.

"É o vento. O vento!" Rony pensou, suspirando, e estava recomeçando a andar, quando viu um vulto a frente, a poucos passos. Apertou os olhos para poder enxergar melhor. Seu coração disparou. Não era ela, não podia ser! Sua mente dizia. Ela havia ido embora, para sempre.

-Oi, Rony.- Hermione sorriu, os olhos marejados. Estava um pouco afastada, mas era ela. Ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.- Como você está? Faz tanto tempo!- ela parecia segurar o choro enquanto falava. Retomando o fôlego, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ela continuou- Sinto sua falta, sabia? Te amo tanto! - falou como num lamento.

O choque que Rony sentiu ao vê-la ali, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo, que ela ficaria para sempre, começou a passar. E o medo de perde-la voltou. À tantos anos não a via! A saudade parecia despedaça-lo. Queria andar e toca-la, empedi-la de ir embora, mas não conseguia, estava paralisado. Com uma voz baixa e falha a chamou:

-Hermione?- e deu um passo na direção dela.

No mesmo instante ela desapareceu e todas as luzes se reacenderam. Ele ficou ali parado, então como se despertasse, recomeçou a andar.

**N/A- **Como eu sou uma autora boazinha eu atendo aos pedidos dos leitores que comentam. Principalmente aqueles que parecem compartilhar minha empolgação com a fic como você, Marilia. E que gostam de uma tragédia como você Thaty (eu sei que é feio fazer propaganda, mas se você gosta de tragédia R/Hr leia também minha outra fic "O Jardineiro Fiel", acho que você vai gostar). Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Se puderem todos comentem tb, aih eu vou saber se estão gostando... ou não. Beijos, Mary


	3. Conselhos e Pedidos

_I don't want to cause you any pain_

_I just want to love you_

_I don't want to fuck up anything_

_I just want to love you_

_And, I know you think I'm kinda strange_

Rony ouvia no rádio bruxo a declaração do atual Ministro da Magia, que por motivos de saúde, renunciava oficialmente ao cargo, e também que já apoiava um novo candidato: Ronald Weasley, da Seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Rony desligou o rádio e foi para a frente da lareira, que havia na sala de sua pequena casa em Londres, e onde a cabeça de seu melhor amigo, Harry, flutuava por entre as chamas.

-Então, você está mesmo decidido?- Harry perguntou- Quando foi que o aceitaram?

-Três dias atrás.- Rony repondeu pensativo, lembrando-se daquela noite, mas por uma estranha razão não queria contar a Harry, não queria dividir Hermione com ninguém. Além do mais, aquela podia ter sido apenas uma ilusão. Ficara sem vê-la por cinco anos, e agora aquilo! - Sinto falta dela.- deixou escapar em voz alta.

-Eu também, Rony. - Harry suspirou, entendendo.- A Hermione faz muita falta.

-Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui!- Rony sentou no chão, seus olhos perdidos, a expressão desolada.- Nada, absolutamente nada do que eu sentia por ela passou.

-Tudo teria sido tão diferente se ela estivesse viva, não é?- Harry exitou, então falou.- Uma vez, eu estava saindo do Caldeirão Furado, e tive a impressão de vê-la, do outro lado da rua. Eu tinha me esquecido do acidente, então corri e a chamei agitando os braços. Ela parou, olhou, e voltou a andar. Eu parei sem entender, então me lembrei do que aconteceu. Não era ela, era só uma mulher parecida.

-Mas, podia ser ela! - Rony gritou esperançoso.

-Não.- Harry sacudiu a cabeça- Quando perdemos alguém que amamos muito, sentimos ou vemos ele em qualquer lugar, entende? Precisamos de algo que nos diga que ele está bem, mesmo que não seja real. Lembra dos meus pais, e do espelho de Ojesed, ou quando no terceiro ano lutei contra os dementadores, e achei que fora meu pai quem nos salvou? Nós tendemos a vê-los em qualquer lugar. Aquela não era nossa Hermione.

-Às vezes, - Rony continuou, corando, e mexendo nas franjas do tapete - quando estou na neve, sinto-a viva, ao meu lado.

Harry ficou calado por um tempo, então falou:

-Cara, não quero que esqueçamos a Hermione, mas você tem que superar isso! Ela se foi, e não há nada que possamos fazer. Ela iria querer que você continuasse a viver, isso que você me disse é muito triste!

-Olha para quem fui contar o que sinto.- Rony brincou.

-Ei! O legume sem sentimentos é você, e não eu! - Harry riu, Rony riu um pouco.- Agora, preciso ir. Luna está chamando para o jantar. Tem certeza que não quer vir aqui almoçar com a gente?

-Muito obrigado, mas tenho uma campanha para fazer. - Rony ficou de pé.- Manda um oi para a Luna por mim.

-Pode deixar.

-E, Harry...- Rony chamou o amigo- Cuide bem dela, você não descobre o quanto a ama, até perde-la.

-Obrigado.- Harry assentiu, e desapareceu.

_Oito anos antes-_

Hermione estava sentada em sua cama no hospital mágico St. Mungus, lendo um livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Estava ali à duas semanas, desde o encontro com os Comensais da Morte. Ela e Rony escaparam, mas ela se machucara muito na luta. A cicatriz, memória de seu quinto ano, voltara a doer, duas vértebras haviam quebrado, entre outros ferimentos. Lembrava-se da carta que havia mandado a Rony ainda no dia anterior, mas ainda não recebera reposta. Meio envergonhada, pegou uma camisera de Rony, embaixo do travesseiro. Apertando-a forte contra o rosto, ela podia sentir Rony um pouquinho mais perto. Ela não conseguia ficar longe dele, e quando ele não estava olhando surrupiara uma de suas camisetas, para ter uma lembrança dele junto dela.

De repente, bateram na porta. Apressadamente ela escondeu a blusa debaixo do travesseiro, fingindo que lia, quando alguém carregando muitos balões entrou. Os balões diziam coisas como 'Melhoras' e 'Eu te amo!'. Hermione não precisava pensar duas vezes, já sabia quem era.

-Rony!- gritou, sentindo uma felicidade inexplicável, já não se sentia doente.

-Como sabia que era eu?- Rony perguntou decepcionado, tirando os balões da frente do rosto.

-Quem mais me traria balões, e me faria tão feliz?

-Ok, você tem um bom argumento.- Rony sorriu, amarrando os balões na cabeceira da cama. Estavam em um dos poucos quartos particulares do hospital, por isso ele pode se sentar na cama, ao lado dela, e abraça-la com força. Era horrível ficarem afastados, mas era preciso. Ela precisava se recuperar, e ele prender os pouco Comensais da Morte, ainda livres.

-O está acontecendo lá fora?- Hermione quis saber, descançando a cabeça no ombro de Rony, fazendo carinho na mão dele.

-O jornal já não tem informações o bastante! Bem, você é a Hermione, não é? Informações nunca são o bastante. Conseguimos prender a maioria deles, incluindo Lúcio Malfoy.

-E como a Gina reagiu?- Hermione perguntou incerta, o caso entre Gina e Draco Malfoy já fora motivo de muita briga e tristeza entre os Weasley, e para Harry.

-Ela ainda não sabe, fugiu com Draco Malfoy dias atrás. - Rony explodiu, ficnado vermelho e furioso. Hermione estava chocada, não sabia que os dois se gostavam tanto a ponto de fugirem juntos. Olhou para Rony que parecia prestes a explodir e mudou de assunto.

-Recebeu minha carta?

-Recebi.- Rony respondeu, se acalmando um pouco. Então, olhou para Hermione e seus olhos se suavizaram.- Também senti sua falta, Hermione.

E segurando a mão dela, desceu para o chão, se ajoelhando.

-Eu sei que este não é o momento mais romântico, e que você merecia algo muito melhor, mas... - e pergando o balão do 'Eu te amo', mostrou uma caixinha pendurada nele.- Você ainda quer se casar comigo?

Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar, e achou que poderia morrer de felicidade, e abriu a caixinha, que estava vazia.

-Você tem que responder primeiro.- Rony sorriu, ao ver a expressão confusa dela.

-Sim, eu aceito!- ela o beijou, e ele escorregou anel no dedo dela. Era de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante, tão bonito, que ela começou a chorar emocionada. Ele devia ter gasto todas suas economias com ela.

-Hum, eu não pude comprar um anel melhro, desculpe.- Rony disse depressa, vermelho.- Mas, foi o mais bonito que encontrei! Se quiser trocar...

-Não.- Hermione riu- Eu tô chorando porque adorei o anel, e porque quero, quero muito me casar com você!

-Vocês está chorando por que está feliz?- Rony ergueu as sombrancelhas.- Eu devo mesmo ser o insensível que você diz que sou, por que não estou entendendo.

Hermione riu e Rony também, e os dois se beijaram.

-Vamos ser felizes, muito felizes.- Hermione falou, a testa encostada na testa dele.

-Se você estiver do meu lado, vamos sim, porque você é a minha felicidade, Hermione.- Rony disse sincero, mas se arrependeu, porque Hermione recomeçou a chorar.- Tão feliz assim?- ele perguntou e ela fez qui sem com cabeça. E quando foi arrumar o travesseiro para ela, para ficarem mais confortáveis, que ele reconheceu algo.- Ei, essa não é minha camiseta?

N/A- Mais um capítulo, que nem foi muito revelador. Mas, bem bonitinho. Não resisti, tive que pôr meus outros shippers. Mas, eles não são importantes para história, e se não me engano vão aparecer só mais uma vez, por isso quem não gosta de D/G e H/L, essa é uma fic R/Hr! Quero agradecer aos comentários. Agradeceria um por um, mas já são onze da noite, e tenho aula às sete amanhã. E terceiro colegial não é nada fácil. Espero que estejam gostando, beijos, Mary.


	4. Sempre Juntos

_Everytime I see your face_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Everytime I see your face_

_I feel stupid and happy_

Rony olhava para o teto de seu apartamento, abraçado na cama com Violeta, sua namorada, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Hermione, no que ela lhe dissera uma vez, em uma noite como aquela. "Nós vamos ficar sempre juntos!".

-Você está bem?- Violeta perguntou, beijando-o no pescoço.- Aconteceu alguma coisa? As pesquisas da eleição estão ruins?

-Não, estão ótimas.- Rony respondeu suspirando. Quase todo o tempo que estava com ele, ela apenas pensava em política.- O Conselho concordou com minhas propostas e parece que tem confiança em mim.

-Que bom! Eu sabia que você conseguiria, está tudo certo! Você vai ganhar, vai ver!

-Você deve saber, não é? Seu pai era um político muito famoso.

-Confie em mim, nós vamos ganhar! Agora, você está mesmo pensando em ir até lá?

-Tenho que passar o Natal com eles, são a minha família.- Rony explicou pelo que pareceu a centésima vez.

-E vai me deixar?- a outra perguntou chorosa.

-Só por uns dias, você também tem família, não vai sentir minha falta.- ele repondeu, ainda encarando o teto.

-Mas, minha família não faz as mesmas coisas que você.- ela riu, o beijando.

As malas já haviam sido mandadas para a Toca, quando Rony percebeu que esquecera a cartera, na loja de presentes, à dois quarteirões de sua casa. Sem pensar, saiu correndo pela rua, só parando quando um sinal abriu, deixando os carros passarem.

-Droga!- xingou, procurando uma brecha entre os veículos, para atravessar a rua. E a viu, no meio da multidão do outro lado, e seu coração disparou. Era uma garotinha de 11 anos. - Hermione?- murmurou sem entender.

Mas, assim que ele piscou, ela desapareceu. Rony sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos ainda fixos no lugar onde garota estivera, na calçada do outro lado da rua. Então, lembrou-se do que Harry lhe dissera, acordando, e atravessou a rua com os outros pedestres, correndo para buscar a carteira.

Assim que a recuperou com um funcionário, e verificou que tudo estava lá, correu de volta para casa. Quando faltava apenas um quarteirão, começou a reparar que todas as mulheres que passavam por ele, tinham os cabelos crespos e cheios. Chegou em casa abalado e assustado, e entrou rapidamente na lareira, gritando:

-A Toca.

Assim que chegou, sentiu-se abraçado por algo, que reconheceu ser sua mãe. Ela o abraçou com força, e olhando-o de cima a baixo, e lamentou consigo mesma:

-Tão mal-cuidado. Aquela vassoura morena que você está namorando agora, não cuida de você. Se a Hermione soubesse...- murmurou, arrastando-o para a cozinha, para dar-lhe o que comer.

Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou a mesa tão cheia, que achou que teria que comer no sofá, junto com as crianças. Estavam todos ali, seu pai, os irmãos (exceto Percy), cunhadas, sobrinhos, e Gina com os filhos. Sem contar Harry e a esposa Luna, e o pequeno filho dos dois, Jack, que, como ele descobriu mais tarde, estavam ocupando seu quarto. Para ele, Rony, sozinho, sobrara a sala. 

-Você não se importa, não é querido?- sua mãe perguntou feliz, por ter a maioria dos filhos em casa.

Ele não se importava em dormir na sala, o problema era o grande vazio que sentia todas as vezes que a família se reunia. Uma solidão enorme, ao pensar em todos os planos que ele fizera com Hermione, dos filhos que eles queriam ter, das férias de verão de Hogwarts, que ela passara junto com ele. Sentia lágrimas nos olhos, ao ver as crianças brincando de esconde-esconde, ou os casais conversando em cantos isolados da sala, e rindo. E pensar que um dia ele já tivera tudo aquilo. Queria tanto tê-la ali a seu lado, ou ir para o lado dela, não importava. Qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta, nem que por apenas um minuto.

Naquela noite, enquanto Gina mandava seus filhos, para o banho, Rony se aproximou da irmã, querendo conversar. Ela também devia se sentir sozinha sem Draco ali.

-O que você se lambra sobre a Hermione?- ele perguntou, surpreendendo Gina.

-Muita coisa.- Gina respondeu.- Por exemplo, ela jamais permitiria que você andasse por aí, com essa cara feia de enterro. Por quê?

-Sinto muita falta dela, ainda não consigo entender o que aconteceu. Acho que nunca vou conseguir.

-Rony, o que aconteceu?- Gina perguntou, parecendo preocupada. Rony olhou-a nos olhos. Hermione confiava nela, e ele também. Mas, por que estava lhe dizendo aquilo, não estava bem certo.

-Eu não sei. Posso te contar uma coisa?- ele perguntou, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda o encarando atenta. Mas, ele exitou. Não podia contar sobre Hermione, apenas iria preocupa-la mais. Ao invés disso, disse uma coisa que o preocupava também, desde que aceitara concorrer para Ministro, mas que vinha evitando pensar desde então.- Eu... eu quero ser bom, sabe? Valer a pena, se eu conseguir vencer a eleição. Hermione teria gostado.

-Mas, você é bom!- Gina suspirou aliviada, o abraçando.- Você é uma pessoa ótima, Rony! E vai ser um excelente Ministro da Magia. Hermione se orgulharaia de você!

-Obrigado.- Rony sorriu, com a demonstração de carinho da irmã, coisa bem rara para Gina.

-Agora, se me der licença, tenho que ver se aqueles dois demoninhos adoráveis, que são meus filhos, já me obedeceram.- e saiu pelo corredor gritando- Fiona e Theodore, já para o banho!

O que foi seguido por um:

-Ah, mãe!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rony acordou com dor nas costas. Abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que estava em uma cama de armar, na sala da Toca. O relógio velho sobre a lareira indicava 4:30 da manhã. Ele suspirou, e ainda aquilo. Havia demorado tanto tempo para dormir! Sentou-se, pensando em levantar e tomar um copo de água, e olhou para o pé da cama. Sua mente travou, e seu coração e sua respiração dispararam. Ali, sentada nua, estava Hermione, olhando-o com carinho e cuidado.

Rony pulou acordado. Estava com dor nas costas, e na cama de armar, na sala da Toca, mas Hermione não estava ao pé da cama. Não sabia se estava mais assustado ou triste, olhou o relógio. Eram 4:31 da manhã. Rony se deitou de novo, se lembrando de como ela era bonita, e de como era bom dormirem juntos, do quanto se amavam. Sentia falta das discussões, de quando ela dizia, entre beijos, do quanto ele era brillhante, o contato da pele de ambos, de como tudo parecia perfeito quando estavam juntos, e se esqueciam do resto do mundo. Ele nunca fora tão feliz, do tanto que ele fora com ela. E ainda pensando nessas coisas, virou para o lado e adormeceu, tentando não pensar se ela estivera mesmo ali, ou se fora apenas um sonho.

**N/A**- Bem, a fic já está no meio. É bem triste, mas eu acho tão bonitinha. Adoro um drama R/Hr. Próximo capítulos veremos mais a Hermione. Hehehehe. Obrigada pelos comentários. Aí está outro capítulo, Marilia. Sim, dá dó do Rony, Cissy. Fazer o que? Ele gosta mesmo da Hermione, hehehehe. Beijos.


	5. Brigas e Declarações

_Wouldn't you like to be with me  
Watching the snow come down  
Watching the snow come down  
Watching the snow...  
_

_6 anos antes  
_  
Rony entrou na F.A.L.E., era um prédio bonito e antigo, de dois andares apenas, no centro Londres. Por não ser oficial, era separado do Ministério da Magia. Pessoas andavam carregadas de papéis, para cima e para baixo nos corredores, às vezes trombando umas com as outras. Rony desviou de um gorducho, tentando chegar do outro lado do prédio, as pessoas nas cabines mal o olhando. Depois de tanto tempo de trabalho, ele ainda não sabia o que tantos voluntários faziam ali, seria tão difícil conseguir meia dúzia de direitos para elfos-domésticos?

Mas, ele tinha que admitir que, o que quer que fizessem, Hermione fizera um bom trabalho. Conseguira o prédio, juntara voluntários e doações volumosas, e já escrevera duas leis aprovadas. Rony estava muito orgulhoso da esposa.

-Ei, Rony! - uma voz conhecida chamou e ele se deparou com Neville.

-Oi, o que faz aqui, Neville?- ele perguntou surpreso, ao ser abraçado.

-Sou voluntário. E você, como está?

-Melhor impossível. E também estou procurando a Hermione, você a viu?

-Ela está no escritório dela. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso ir. Foi bom te ver, vê se aparece mais vezes.

-Vou tentar. Tchau, Neville.- acenou adeus, até o outro sumir entre os corredores e pessoas. Fazia meses que não se viam.

Chegou finalmente a uma porta com os dizeres 'Diretora', bateu três vezes e entrou. Hermione anotava algo em um pedaço de pergaminho, do outro lado da mesa de madeira, coberta de pastas. Entre a bagunça, Rony viu um porta-retrato, com a foto dos dois, na Lua-de-Mel no Havaí, eles acenavam felizes na praia, Rony vermelho como um camarão, os cabelos rebeldes de Hermione sacudindo no vento. Hermione então levantou a cabeça, e sorrindo correu para abraça-lo.

-Olá, Hermione.- Rony sorriu, ao ter a visão completamente coberta por cabelos crespos e cheios, que cheiravam maravilhosamente a flores. - Como foi o seu dia? Vim te buscar.

-Agora não dá, estou cheia de trabalho.- ela lamentou, sentando-se de novo em sua cadeira.- Víctor acabou de me escrever, dizendo que estão organizando um debate sobre elfos-domésticos em Sofia, na Bulgária, para o ano que vem!

-Víctor, é? - Rony sentou-se na cadeira em frente da escrivaninha.- Eu sei que prometi não implicar, mas você não passa muito tempo escrevendo para ele, não?

-E você não vai começar com esse ciúme bobo, não é? - Hermione revirou os olhos.- Eu me casei com você, isso deve significar alguma coisa, não é? Além do mais, é você quem eu amo, senão, não teria me casado.

-Tudo bem.- Rony suspirou, tentando pensar em algo além no ciúme que sentia por Hermone, quando Krum estava envolvido na história, de alguma maneira.- Só não se esqueça da festa de hoje a noite. É onde vou poder conhecer algumas pessoas influentes.

-Não se preocupe.- Hermione respondeu, se apoiando na mesa para beija-lo.- Eu estarei lá.

E antes que ele pudesse responder mais alguma coisa, ela o beijou. E tudo mais perdeu a importância.

xxxxxxx

-Então, está se divertindo?- Rony cochicou para Hermione, durante a festa.

-Não, e você?- Hermione respondeu, fingindo sorrir, e cumprimentando um casal de longe.

-Quase morrendo de tédio. Aquelas festas do Clube Slug teriam sido úteis.

-Se você não estivesse tão ocupado com a Lilá, poderia ter ido comigo.

-E se você e o Krum...- ele rebateu, mas parou de falar com um sorriso, quando um senhor grisalho e imponente, se aproximou, apertando a mão dos dois.- Sr. Cox! Como vai?

-Maravilhosamente, Weasley. - então se virou para Hermione.- Muito bonita sua esposa. Prazer em conhece-la, Sra. Weasley.- ele estendeu a mão, mas Hermione não a apertou.

-O senhor é Albert Cox?- ela perguntou calma, mas sua voz tremia de fúria.- O chefe da Seção de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, do Ministério? O senhor ignorou todas as minhas cartas, e negou todas as minhas tentativas de leis a favor dos elfos-dmésticos, sem ao menos lê-las, não foi?

-Oh, é a senhora.- o semblante dele caiu também, ficando furioso e vermelho.- Com suas estúpidas e impertinentes idéias, que podem acabar com todo controle e toda a organização entre elfos e bruxos.

-O senhor é despresível, é...- Mas, Hermione não pode falar mais nada, pela chegada de um senhor e uma moça.

-Com sua licença.- Cox aproveitou para sair.

-O mesmo. E obrigada pelo apoio, Rony- Hermione se virou e foi embora, furiosa por Rony não tê-la defendido.

-Má hora?- o senhor perguntou.

-Não, Sr. Withmore.- Rony sorriu, desviando os olhos das costas de Hermione, que desaparecia entre os convidados.-Como vai?

-Muito bem, obrigado. Esta aqui e minha filha, Violeta. -continuou, aprensentando a bonita moça. Ela era alta e muito magra, os cabelos negros caindo em cachos sobre os ombros, os olhos azuis brilhantes.- Talvez a tenha conhecido, ela freqüentou Hogwarts também, Corvinal.

-Me desculpe, mas não me recordo. De qualquer forma, é um prazer Srta. Withmore. Ronald Weasley, à seu dispor. - ele aprtou a mão da moça, e embora ela fosse muito bonita, seus pensamentos continuavam voltados para Hermione.

A festa já havia terminado, e os dois estavam em casa, deitados na cama, de costas um para o outro. Não se falavam desde o jantar, eram muito orgulhosos, mas aquele silêncio era pior.

-Me desculpe.- Hermione murmurou.

Rony se virou na cama, abraçando-a pelas costas.

-Não, me desculpe. Eu devia ter te defendido, ou pelo menos ter ido atrás de você.

-Perdoamos um ao outro, está bem?- ela respondeu, se virando, estavam tão próximos que seus narizes se encostavam. Ela adorava quando eles ficavam assim, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Oh, se ele soubesse como a fazia feliz!- Me diga, o que você achou daquela mulher que chegou, quando eu sai? Era bonita, não era?

-Muito superficial.- Rony respondeu, antes de beija-la. - Além do mais, eu nem prestei atenção nela, estava preocupado com você.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita:

-Sabia que eu te amo? Você me faz me sentir tão segura, como se estando perto de você, nada de mal pudesse acontecer.

-Não vai, porque eu não deixaria. Mas, você tem certeza que me ama? Não gostaria de mudar nada em mim, me fazer mais forte, quem sabe? Você conhece uns feitiços muito bons.

Ela riu e o beijou, sendo logo correspondida.

-Na realidade, - respondeu tristemente - desde que nos conhecemos, parece que queremos mudar um ao outro.

-Eu não quero que você mude. Se mudar deixara de ser a Hermione, e deixará de ser a mulher que eu amo.

-Eu não quero que você se torne como alguns políticos que existem por aí, frios e calculistas.

-Por que acha que eu seria assim?

-Eu não sei. Ás vezes você é meio... influenciável, sabe?

-Eu? Influenciável?- ele sentou-se zangado- O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada, Rony. - ela sentou-se na cama também, procurando acalma-lo.

-Espere aí, você não confia em mim? Depois de todos esses anos, não confia em mim?

-Rony, - ela choramingou, arrependida de ter dito aquilo- é clar que confio em você.

-Então, por que me disse aquilo? Hein, por quê?

-Porque eu não quero que você mude! - ela gritou zangada, se levantando da cama, ficando de costas para ele, para que não visse seus olhos marejados.- Em nada! Porque eu gosto de você do jeito como você é! Porque eu não quero te perder! - e bateu o pé no chão.- Como é irritante te amar!

Ela sentiu ele abraçando-a por trás e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Pois saiba que o sentimento é mútuo.

Ela sorriu, e se virou para ele o beijando com renovado carinho. E ele murmurou, entre beijos:

-Vamos, vamos voltar para cama.

_6 anos depois _

O natal passara rápido, e Rony logo voltou para sua vida em Londres. Mas, a rotina foi logo quebrada pela época de campanhas, Rony estava sempre ocupado, tirando fotos, dando entrevistas para jornais, revistas, rádio e até para o canal de TV bruxa, a W.W.W., criando projetos de lesi e prepatando e dando discursos. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, e ele quase não parava em casa, apenas trabalhava quase sem intervalos para comer e dormir. Isso o lembrava muito de Hermione, em seu terceiro ano, e passou a admira-la mais. Não via a família ou Harry, desde o natal, Enquanro pensava nisso, ouviu alguém bater na porta do escritório.

-Entre.- respondeu logo.

Uma mulher de meia idade entrou, era loira e gorda, de óculos de aro grosso. Sua secretária.

-Com licença, Sr. Weasley. Eu só vim avisa-lo de sua reunião hoje à noite, no café trouxa, caso não tenha recebido o memorando.

-Oh, sim. Muito obrigado, Marta. Já estava me esquecendo.- ele sorriu, e a mulher se retirou, fechando a porta com cuidado. Rony esfregou os olhos, estava exausto.

N/A- No próximo capítulo um pouco mais de emoção e de Hermione . Espero que estejam gostando. Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos, Mary.


	6. Viagem

-Será que vale a pena? Quero dizer, o Pasquim? - Charles perguntou, ao outro acessor. Os dois e Rony estavam reunidos em um café trouxa, em Londres. Discutiam as possíveis formas de propaganda, e como espalhar a popularidade de Rony. Só que, como sempre, estavam tendo seus problemas. Cada um considerava sua opinião a mais importante e sensata.

-Mas, a Sra. Potter é uma velha amiga do Sr. Weasley. Pode fazer muita propaganda.

-Eu não sei, com a fama que aquela revista tem... O que acha Sr. Weasley?

-O quê?- Rony pareceu despertar de um transe.- Ah, o Pasquim? Acho que todas as formas de propaganda são boas. No meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, meu amigo Harry deu uma entrevista para o Pasquim, e só assim conseguiu que o ouvissem.

-Então, está combinado, entrevista para o Pasquim!- o segundo acssor sorriu, vitorioso.

-Desejam mais alguma coisa, senhores?- a simpática garçonete perguntou sorridente.

-Um chá de camomila, por favor. E você, Charles?

-O mesmo, por favor. Sr. Weasley?

-Nada, obrigado.- Rony agradeceu, seguindo com o olhar, distraidamente, a garçonete que se retirava. Assim que seus olhos começaram a se voltar para seu segundo acessor, algo chamou sua atenção. Na vitrine, uma moça de cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanhos e tristes, o encarava.

O coração de Rony deu um pulo, e antes que ela desaparecesse novamente, ele se pôs de pé, e correu para fora da cafeteria, ignorando o olhar de surpresa de todos, principalmente de seus acessores. Do lado de fora, ele pode vê-la dobrar a esquina. Ela corria muito rápido, ganhando distância entre eles, mas Rony não desistiria. Correu aumentando a velocidade, até suas pernas parecerem implorar por descanso, dobrou outra esquina. Seu coração batia descompassado, e com muita força, sua respiração parecia sumir. Outra esquina. A dor do lado do corpo, fazendo-o gritar, mas ele não parou ou diminuiu a velocidade. Precisava saber.

Dobrou em um beco sem saída. Ele estava vazio. Sentou-se no chão, respirando com força, procurando-a desesperadamente, com os olhos. Caiu deitado, achando que morreria ali mesmo. Seus olhos, então, encontraram o prédio a sua frente. A F.A.L.E., que ainda existia no mesmo lugar, mesmo após a morte de Hermione.

Quando recuperou um pouco o fôlego, a garganta seca. levantou-se tremendo, e correu para dentro do prédio. Estava tudo escuro e vazio, mas ele correu até a sala onde era o escritório de Hermione, que também estava vazio. Rony chutou a mesa, frustado. A dor no pé fê-lo gemer, e ele se sentou em uma cadeira. Havia seguido-a até ali, tinha certeza! Então, ouviu passos e a porta se abriu. Por um segundo delirante, achou que fosse Hermione. Mas, era era só Neville.

-Rony? É você? O que faz aqui? - Neville perguntou surpreso, Rony nunca mais pisara naquele lugar, desde que Hermione morrera.

Rony ficou de pé, segurando Neville pela gola da camisa.

-Onde ela está? O que está acontecendo, maldição?

-Do que você está falando? - Neville perguntou ainda mais surpreso.- Eu preciso ir para casa, minha mulher está esperando. Só vim fechar a F.A.L.E.

-Quero falar da Hermione, saber se ela ainda está viva.- Rony continuou, sem soltar o outro.

-Você sabe que não.- Neville respondeu triste.- Você sabe que a Hermione se foi.

-Besteira! Eu a segui até aqui! Cadê ela? - Rony falou ameaçador, então notou que estava chorando. Neville o abraçou, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

-Ela se foi, Rony. Tente aceitar isso. Todos nós sofremos, mas ela se foi, e nada pode traze-la de volta. Nem você.

As palavras penetraram na mente de Rony, fazendo-o chorar cada vez mais, ainda no ombro e Neville. Chorar tudo o que não pudera, nos últimos cinco anos.

xxx

_Cinco anos atrás_

Rony chegou em casa, cansado, mas feliz.

-Hermione!- chamou, subindo correndo as escadas para o segundo andar. Encontrou a porta do quarto aberta, e Hermione fazendo as malas.- Já está preparando as malas, a viagem não é só semana que vem? - ele perguntou surpreso, ao entrar no quarto.

Hermione o encarou por um tempo, parecendo preocupada, então voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.

-Eles adiantaram o Congresso, preciso ir imediatamente.- ela falou.

-Imediatamente?

-Desculpe, Rony. - ela se virou para ele.- Mas, serão apenas duas semanas, vou voltar logo, com um monte de novas leis à favor dos elfos-domésticos.

A campainha tocou, e Hermione olhou pela janela do quarto, gritando para alguém no jardim.

-Já vou, Víctor!- e voltou para o quarto, fechando as malas, e se virando para Rony, parecendo incerta.- Eu estava mesmo apenas esperando você chegar, para dizer tchau. Então, nos vemos em duas semanas.

-A maioria dos bruxos acha que você é louca.- Rony comentou, sem saber bem porque. Estava triste e magoado, parecia que Hermione se importava mais com aqueles malditos elfos-domésticos, do que com ele.

-A maioria, ou você?- ela o olhou desafiadora, mas tremendo de medo e tristeza por dentro. Estava tão insegura do que fazia, precisava tanto do apoio dele, mas Rony parecia não enxergar o quanto era importante o que ela estava tentando fazer.

-A maioria... e eu.- ele respondeu sincero.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, dizendo que entendia, e saiu do quarto sem mais uma palavra. Rony continuou ali parado, então ouviu a mala dela ser posta no chão, e correu escada abaixo, a chamando. Encontrou-a na porta, parada ao lado de Krum e Richard.

-Me deixem ir junto!- Rony pediu, olhando de um para outro.

-Sinto muito, Rronni-i.- Krum respondeu.- Isso é secrreto. Focê pode porr tudo a perder. Mas, não se prreocupe. Cuidaremoss bem da Hermioni-ni. Vamos, precisamos pegarr aquele trem trrouxa, em Londres. - e se dirigiu com Rony para a lareira, carregando as malas de Hermione. Iriam até o Caldeirão Furado Via- Flú, e depois para a estação de Trem.

-Sinto muito mesmo, Rony!- Hermione falou, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.- Eu queria muito que você pudesse ir, entenda!

-Tudo bem.- ele respondeu seco, a mágoa e o ciúme o impedindo de abraça-la, como sempre fazia quando ela estava triste.

-Você... você acha que estou fazendo a coisa certa?- ela perguntou tímida, finalmente o encarando.

-Acho. Você é incrível, Hermione.- Rony respondeu, a encarando de volta- E às vezes queria que não fosse.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu te amo.- ela sussurrou o abraçando.

-Eu também te amo, sua boba.- ele respondeu, e a beijou.

xxx

_Quatro dias depois_  
O lugar estava cheio de repórtes, mas Rony não notou. Não saia do lado do caixão lacrado de Hermione, nem por um segundo. Sentia que até o último minto tinha que cumprir a promessa que fizera a si mesmo, de sempre estar por perto dela. Sempre protege-la. Não devia tê-la deixado ir! Sentia-se um inútil, ela confiara nele, e ele a decepcionara como sempre. Era sua culpa! Ainda era o Rony atrapalhado e bobo, dos tempos de Hogwarts. Agora odiava-se por sê-lo.

Seu rosto estava seco, ele não tinha forças para nada, nem para chorar. Não falava, não comia, apenas ficava ali, pensando no que teria sido se ele tivesse insistido e ido junto. Podia tê-la protegido, podia não tê-la deixado andar de carro, qualquer coisa que poderia tê-la salvo. Tudo o que lhe importava de verdade, todo o seu amor, se fora. Amava-a mais do que a si mesmo. Só queria morrer para voltar a vê-la. Sentia-se vazio, sem alma.

Sentiu alguém o observando da porta do cemitério, e com um enorme esforço se virou. Era uma garota de onze anos, a Hermione que ele se lembrava. Sacudiu a cabeça, e a menina desapareceu. A Hermione de suas lembranças, e de seu coração, estava morta.

Mal ouviu o que o padre dizia, ao abaixarem o caixão, perguntando-se, mas uma vez, se ela estava com medo na hora em que morrera. Não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha. Fora tão estúpido. Fechou os olhos, por causa da dor. Parecia que nunca passaria.

N/A- Espero que estejam gostando, por que só tem mais dois capítulos agora. Ai, ai, ai... Cadê os comentários, hein povo? Hehehee. Beijos, Mary


	7. Conversas e Votos

-Você não está se esforçando o bastante!- Violeta gritou, ao ver que o nível de aprovação de Rony caíra.

-Eu estou fazendo o possível!- ele gritou irritado, em resposta.

-Não está não! - Violeta insistiu.- Está sempre distraída, correndo atrás de vultos, ou sozinho. O que está acontecendo?

-Não te interessa.- Rony resmungou bravo.

-Sou sua noiva! Tenho o direito de saver porque você está caindo nas pesquisas!

-É só isso, não é? Você só se importa com o meu poder político!

-E se for, o que há de errado nisso? Nós dois queremos que você ganhe! - Violeta falou, com veêmencia, certamente assim ele entenderia. Mas, ele não entendeu. Eles viam as coisas de forma muito diferente.

-Eu estou cansado disso! - Rony gritou- Cansado de estar com você! Você me irrita, não há nada em você que eu goste!

-Mas, o que tudo isso tem a ver com as pesquisas?- Violeta insistiu desesperada.

-Tem que eu não quero mais ser seu noivo.- Rony falou calmamente, sentindo-se aliviado. Há muito tempo que queria acabar com aquela relação, que só começara e se baseara em interesses políticos. Ele nunca tivera qualquer espécie de carinho por Violeta.- Acabou.

-Por que?- ela perguntou, abalada.

-Eu quero alguém que me ame, e se importa mais comigo do que com as eleições. Agora, por favor, vá embora. Me deixe sozinho.

Violeta continuou ali, parada, surpresa demais para se mexer.

-Ronald, eu...

-Saia, por favor.- Rony respondeu, abrindo a porta da sala para ela. E ela saiu, parecendo chocada demais, arrumando compulsivamente o cabelo.

Rony fechou a porta e chutou a mesa. Estava mais aliviado, mesmo com a dor no pé, e sentou-se em sua cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha em seu escritório no Ministério da Magia. Olhou em volta, ali não havia nenhuma foto de Hermione. Lembrava-se de ter escondido todas quando ela se fora, era doloroso demais. O telefone vermelho, em cima de sua mesa, começou a tocar. Só podia ser o Primeiro Ministro trouxa, só ele tinha o número. Aquele telefone era o meio mais rápido de comunicação entre ele e Rony, quando surgia alguma dúvida era melhor que viajar VIa-Flú, e podia ser feito a qualquer hora do dia e parte da noite. Rony resolveu ignora-lo, então pensou melhor e atendeu. De qualquer forma, o barulho o estava irritando.

-Alô.- falou, mas ninguém respondeu.- Alô! - ele insistiu.

-Estou te atrapalhando?- a voz de Hermione respondeu, calma e triste. O coração de Rony disparou, e ele sentiu a mão tremer.

-Hermione?- perguntou, não acreditando.

-Sim.- ela respondeu, parecendo tentar segurar o choro. Um nó amargo se formou na garganta de Rony. Não podia ser ela, ela estava morta.

-Quem é? - Rony insistiu, não podia ser ela, não queria que fosse ela. Hermione nunca o teria enganado daquele jeito, por cinco anos. Seu rosto começou a ficar molhado de lágrimas, mas ele nem notou.

-Me desculpe.- Hermione pediu, rouca. Estava chorando.- Todo dia eu me pergunto se devo ligar ou não. Tentei traze-lo para perto de mim, pondo um pedaço de pergaminho com seu nome no meu cobertor, uma coisa tão boba!- ela riu, tentando parar de chorar. - Não pude mais ficar e ser eu mesma.

-Não acho que você vai gostar mais de mim.- Rony falou, não importava mais se ela estava viva ou não, se o tinha enganado por tantos ano, o que importava é que estava falando com ele, e ainda parecia ama-lo.

-O quê?- ela perguntou surpresa.- Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

-Onde você está?- Rony perguntou, secando as lágrimas. Um raio de esperança acendendo dentro dele. Quem sabe ele poderia tê-la de volta?- Me diga, eu vou te buscar.

-Muito longe.- ela soluçou, a voz parecendo mais distante.- Eu te amo.

-Hermione!- ele chamou, mas ela desligou. Ele ficou ali, chorando, e deixou o telefone cair.- Por que isto está acontecendo comigo!

xxxx

Rony observava emburrado a ponta da pena. Havia recebido uma bronca de seus acessores, por perder dois comícios. Só conseguira dormir bem tarde naquela noite, razão pela qual não acordara na hora. Nos últimos anos ele já estava mais conformado com a morte de Hermione, não que fosse esquece-la, ou deixar de se sentir triste, só que conseguia conviver com aquilo, um dia de cada vez. Mas, desde que a vira em Hogsmead, seu mundo virara de cabeça para baixo novamente.

-Você ganha em simpatia, Sr. Weasley. Sua origem humilde, uma família tradiciona e simples, sua amizade com Harry Potter, tudo conta a seu favor. Mas, o senhor perde um pouco em aparencia, o outro candidato é mais bonito e bem vestido.- Charles falava, Rony mal ouvindo.

-Desculpem o atraso.- a porta se abriu, e Violeta entrou apressada.

-O que você faz aqui?- Rony perguntou grosso, tinha muitas preocupações para se importar.

-Ora, eu sou sua niva.- ela respondeu gaguejante, como se fizesse algo errado.

-Acho que deixei bem claro, noite passada, que não é mais.- ele encerrou o assunto, voltando a encarar a pena.

-Eu não vou embora! Já trabalhei tanto por essa campanha e agora que está tão perto de conseguir... Você precisa de mim para ganhar, não vamos perder por causa de uma discussão boba!

-Não foi uma discussão boba! - Rony gritou, ficando de pé, e batendo o punho na mesa, assustando Violeta.- É o que eu sinto, é a minha vida! - então, respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão.- Senhores, me dêm licença. Vou visitar a Hermione.

-No cemitério?- Charles perguntou surpreso.

-Não, ela ainda está viva.- Rony respondeu, falando em voz alta pela primeira vez, o que andava pensando a muito tempo.- Eles enterraram a pessoa errada.

E ignorando a expressão confusa de todos, virou de costas e saiu.

xxx

Rony aparatou do lado de fora do correio de Hogesmead. Estava muito confuso, e ansioso. Já era noite, mas ele caminhou decidido até onde vira Hermione pela primeira vez, em cinco anos. O lugar estava vazio, as luzes das casas acessas, igual a noite em que ele a vira, apenas mais quente e sem a neve.

-O que você quer que eu faça?- ele gritou, desesperado, olhando em volta, a procurando.- O que você quer de mim? Devo fazer o que eles querem? É o certo? - parou, respirando fundo, não se importando com as pessoas que apareciam nas janelas das casas.- Você ainda me ama? Para onde você foi?

Apenas o silêncio. Rony caiu de joelhos, sorrindo maldosamente. O que ele esperava? Uma resposta? Devia estar louco, e agora que se sentia um pouco mais lúcido, não entendia o porquê de ter ido até lá. O que pretendera? Se levantou mais calmo, e arrumando as vestes, desaparatou.

xxx

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Rony fez um dicurso de uma hora, muito mais calmo e relaxado, dizendo as melhorias que faria no governo e na comunidade mágica. Afirmou que ficaria ao lado da população mágica, escutando-a e auxiliando-a sempre. Mas, já era muito tarde, quando a notícia sobre o vencedor da eleição saiu, e só Rony a escutou no velho rádio:

-O novo Ministro da Magia será...- se aproximou do rádio, tremendo.- Ronald Weasley, com apenas 5 de diferença de votos, com seu oponente. Uma vantagem mínima e histórica, sem dúvida.

Ele sorriu aliviado, mesmo com a pequena diferença. Todos comemoraram aquela noite, inclusive ele, esquecendo por um momento de seus problemas. Naquela noite foi jantar com toda a família, e Harry, no restaurante bruxo mais elegante e caro, da Inglaterra. Percy emburrado, resistira até o último minuto, antes de concordar em comparecer.

-Estou tão orgulhosa!- a Sra. Weasley comentava, sem parar, olhando o filho mais moço com carinho e lágrimas de alegria.

-Vamos, mamãe. Vai borrar a maquiagem.- Gina sorriu, batendo carinhosamente no ombro da mãe.

-Esse restaurante é realmente caro.- Carlinho comentou, abaixando o menu.- Não quer que paguemos nossa parte, pai?

-Não. Meu filho se tornou Ministro da Magia hoje.- Arthur comentou com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, e o peito estufado de orgulho.- Faço questão de pagar.

-Eu tenho umas coisas a dizer, antes de comemorarmos.- Rony falou de repente, muito sério.

-Vá em frente, Rony.- Harry o encorajou.- Hoje é o seu dia!

-É, hoje você é o manda-chuva.- Fred sorriu.

-E bem o Roniquinho, quem diria? Se ainda fosse o Percy!- Jorge respondeu surpreso, e Percy amarrou mais a cara.

-É, mais ainda acho que a nossa boa influência foi decisiva, Jorge.- Fred assegurou.

-Que boa influência?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou.

-A nossa própria mãe, contra nós!- Jorge disse fingindo estar escandalisado.

-Gente!- Gina os interrompeu.- Deixem o Rony falar!

-Brigado, Gina.- Rony sorriu para a irmã. E todos se calaram.- Eu não ando bem nesse último mês. Algo dentro de mim está confuso, não me deixa em paz, não me deixa comer, não me deixa dormir. Eu não peço ajuda, porque não vai adiantar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sinto que se não falar, irei enlouquecer! Estou cansado de ver as coisas dessa maneira, tudo anda estranho e descontrolado, acontecendo rápido demais. Estou perdido, cada vez pior, não sei o que dizer ou fazer. - ele começou a chorar.- Não está parando ou melhorando. - parou por um tempo, secando as lágrimas. Toda a sua família o olhava preocupada e surpresa, assim como algumas pessoas do restaurante, aquele não era o discurso de um novo Ministro da Magia! Rony riu, olhando-os.- Não se preocupem. Agora estou bem melhor, descupem me, eu precisava desabafar.

Houve murmúrios de preocupação e apoio, vindo de todos (com excessão de Percy), ao mesmo tempo. Estavam procurando dar seu apoio incondicional, mesmo não tendo entendido metade do que Rony falara. Mas, afinal, ele falara nela, no que vinha acontecendo entre ele e Hermione, um assunto que os outros não podiam sequer imaginar. Harry deu tapinhas nas costas de Rony, antes que todos voltassem a comer. Aparentemente felizes, mas disfarçando toda a confusão por causa do repentino desabafo.

**N/A**- E aih, pessoal? Estão gostando? Eu não sei nada sobre eleições para Ministro da Magia, tentei fazer uma coisa bem neutra e superficial para não falar muita besteira. O importante é que o Rony conseguiu! Sim, Rony para Ministro! Obrigada pelos comentário, gente! O próximo será o último capítulo, então por favor, comentem esse!

**Isabela**, você acertou essa fic é baseada no filme com a Jennifer Conelly! Tem até o mesmo título (pq minha criatividade tem limite, hahahah!)

**Deya**, ai! Você está criando expectativas! E numa fic minha tipo 'drama'! Vixi, eu não sei se você vai gostar muito do fim, de qualquer forma, leia semana que vem e descubra! Espero sinceramente que goste!

E **Thaty**, minha fiel amiga. Se você odeia drama, não deve ter se divertido muito nesse capítulo! XD Mas, semana que vem a gente descobre se vc vai sair me xingando ou não.

Beijos guys! Valeu mesmo por comentar! Mary


	8. Hermione

Rony mal acreditava. Estava no seu escritório, de Ministro da Magia. Era uma sala espaçosa, circular com uma lareira e duas janelas. Os móveis de madeira eram grandes e escuros, assim como a moldura do quadro vazio, que ele sabia habitava um morador com uma peruca branca e nariz de porco. Objetos curiosos e prateados na maioria, soltando fumaça ou fazendo barulho, como os da antiga sala de Dumbledore em Hogwarts, ocupavam várias prateleiras. Ali haviam estantes lotadas des livros, a maioria sobre a legislação bruxa, que Rony achava muito chata, e um poleiro vazio, Pichi seria trazido apenas no dia seguinte.

Estava tarde, e o Ministério vazio, mas Rony gostava assim. Queria arrumar suas coisas em paz. Sentou-se em sua cadeira grande e confortável, de couro e de encosto alto. Havia chegado aonde queria chegar, realisado seu grande sonho. Seria por isso que sentia tanto vazio? Por não ter mais nada pelo que lutar? Então, ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Quem seria aquela hora da noite?

-Entre!- Rony gritou. Mas, só houve mais batidas. Bufando e contrariado, por ter que se levantar, Rony abriu a porta.

Ela estava novamente alo, na frente dele, só que dessa vez bem perto. Se ele esticasse a mão, poderia toca-la, mas não o fez, estava paralisado de choque. Ela estava mais bonita do que Rony se lembrava, os olhos castanhos dela pareciam felizes e tristes ao mesmo tempo. A cabeça estava baixa, como se ela fosse apenas uma menina parada em frente a um menino.

-Posso... posso entrar?- Hermione perguntou, parecendo incerta quanto a resposta dele.

Rony deu um passo para trás, abrindo mais a porta. Ela passou por ele, e ele sentiu o perfume delicioso dela. Havia esquecido-se dele. Hermione parou do outro lado da sala, apoiando-se na escrivaninha, mordendo o lábio inferior como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, disso Rony lembrava-se bem.

Ele não falou nada, apenas a olhando. Não queria demonstrar que estava com saudades, que queria abraça-la mais do que tudo, confessar que ainda a amava, e chorar em seu ombro. Só queria demostrar raiva, por ela tê-lo enganado todos aqueles anos, fingindo estar morta, fazendo-o sofrer da maneira mais cruel e dolorosa.

-Então, - ele falou afinal, se encostando na parede oposta a dela, um nó enorme em sua garganta.- Você teve que agir assim?

Ele esperou que ela respondesse, mas ela não falou nada, apenas o olhou. Ela estava triste, ele podia ver, mas isso não o impediu de continuar falando.

-Você destruiu minha vida! - ele chorou, desabafando, sem controle. Ela também começou a chorar, ainda sem falar nada.- Tirou tudo de mim, tudo o que tinha algum significado! Por quê?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando secar as lágrimas, não falando nada. Então, ele suspirou.

-Pode ficar por um tempo? Ninguém saberia.- ele pediu, esperançoso.

-Não.- ela falou pela primeira vez. A resposta parecendo doer tanto nela, quanto nele. Ela então respirou fundo, parecendo mais decidida.- Precisa parar de falar de mim para as outras pessoas, não é seguro.

-Vou parar.- Rony prometeu.- Você... você está bem?

-Estou. De verdade.

Eles sorriram tristemente, as lembranças do tempo que passaram juntos, voltando com mais força. Era tão estranho, eles que sempre foram amigos, que se amavam e se casaram, agora pareciam apenas dois estranhos. Chorando por um tempo perdido, que jamais voltaria.

-Sinto sua falta.- Rony deixou escapar, as lágrimas recomeçando a escorrer, e ele tentou disfarçar, enxugando-as.

-Eu também.- ela admitiu, chorando com ele.- Tenho sido muito irresponsável, mas mantive a decisão. Achei que passaria.- ela solouçou.- Eles me disseram que passaria!

Rony a viu ali, tão indefesa e trsite, como ela sempre era quando chorava. Se fazia de forte e corajosa, mas não era nada daquilo. E não resistindo, ele foi até ela, e a abraçou. Ela o abraçou de volta co força, chorando no ombro dele, e ele acariciando seus cabelos. A saudade parecia aumentar, ambos queriam aquilo à tanto tempo, parecia que os anos separados pesavam cada vez mais. Queriam ficar ali, para sempre, como deveria ser.

-Eu lamento tanto!- Hermione soluçou.- Tanto! Não pude ficar mais, e ser eu mesma!

Rony se afastou lentamente, e a olhou no fundo dos olhos. Olhos que sempre amara, e que o deixavam tão maravilhosamente confuso, e que estavam vermelhos, mas nem por isso menos perfeitos. E lentamente, com delicadesa, começou a secar as lágrimas dela.

-Rony...- ela o chamou, se aproximando dele.

Ele a puxou para mais perto, e a beijou. Seu peito que estivera vazio por cinco anos, de repente pareceu ganhar vida. Sentira tanta falta de dela! Aproximou-a ainda mais, apertando-a em seus braços. A suavidade dos lábios dela, o amor que eles continham, não existia em nenhuma outra mulher. Precisava dela ali sempre, ao lado dele, ou achava que morreria. Como pensara em viver sem Hermione? Pensara tanto, nos últimos anos, no que gostaria de ter feito ou dito se pudesse encontra-la apenas mais uma vez. E agora, com ela ali, nada daquilo parecia tão importante.

Eles se deitaram no chão, e romperam o beijo, se entreolhando, como costumavam fazer quando casados. As mãos entrelaçadas, os narizes se tocando.

-Por favor, não vá.- Rony pediu, tranzendo-os de volta para a realidade.

-Não posso, agora nossas vidas estão separadas.- Hermione respondeu, embora isso parecesse lhe custar muito.- É errado achar que devemos ficar juntos.

-Ainda acho que devemos.- Rony insistiu, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Eu também, mas não dá. Temos que fazer o que devemos.

-Você sempre tão certinha.- ele riu.- Senti falta disso.

Ela riu e o beijou:

-Vamos fingir que está tudo bem.- Hermione pediu.- Que isso é normal. Que é assim que vivemos.

-O que você está fazendo é difícil, não é?- ele perguntou, fechando os olhos, sentia-se tão em paz por tê-la ali, finalmente ao lado dele.

-Você não faz idéia.- ela murmurou baixinho, chorando.

Rony, ainda de olhos fechados, beijou-a mais uma vez. Estava tão cansado, parecia que todo o sono que não sentira nos últimos dias, voltava com força total. Ele se aproximou mais, encostando sua testa na testa dela, como para se assegurar que Hermione continuava ali.

-Boa noite.- ela murmurou docemente, e ele acabou caindo no sono.

XXX

"Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, Hermione já não estava mais lá. Eu me perguntaria se tudo não fora apenas um sonho, se parte de minha saudade não tivesse desaparecido. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu. Não acredito que ela tenha me enganado, durante aqueles cinco anos, foi outra coisa. Não estava me nossas mãos. Agora sei que nunca mais irei vê-la. Antes eu ficava desesperado com o pensamento, agora só me sinto triste. Sei que onde quer que ela esteja, está bem, e que ainda me ama, como eu a amo. Estamos juntos, mesmo separados pela distância. Tudo o que vivemos não pode ser ignorado nem em cinco anos, nem em uma vida inteira.

Faz alguns anos desde aquela noite. Eu me acho um bom Ministro da Magia, tenho grande aprovação e ninguém me ameaçou até agora, um bom sinal. Consegui oficialisar a F.A.L.E., uma nova Ala no Ministério vai ser inauguirada em 19 de Setembro, o aniversário de Hermione. O antigo prédio continuará funcionando, sobre a supervisão de Neville. Queremos aumentar a organização, espalha-la por vários países do mundo, Hermione teria gostado.

Não contei nada, sobre sua visita, a ninguém, como ela me pediu. Achei as fotos que havia escondido, e pus na minha mesa. Não me importa parecer um viúvo mal resolvido. Não sou mal resolvido. É que desse jeito consigo me lembrar direito dela, de como ela era doce, do quanto éramos felizes, sem medo de esquecer nenhum detalhe.

Eu continuo em frente, pela metade, sem Hermione não sou completo. Embora, um pouco dela continue vivendo em mim, em minha alma. E vai viver para sempre. Mas, por enquanrto tudo o que posso fazer é esperar, e dizer 'até breve meu amor'."

Fim

N/A- Ela morreu de verdade, ok? Para deixar bem claro. Ela só queria se despedir, e com a aproximação da realisação do desejo dos dois, era a melhor hora. Porque assim ele se conformaria, e não deixaria nenhum assunto incompleto. Então, não a odeiem, já que a situação era incontrolável. E nem a mim, a história é assim, baseada em um filme, e esse é o final dele. Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, you guys rock! Muito obrigada mesmo, é muito bom escrever quando se sabe que alguém gosta do que você escreve. Então, valeu: **Thaty, Marilia Quillin, Cissy Black, Isabela, Deya Weasley Granger e k3nsh1n1589 **(quem quer que você seja!). Sinto muito, não deu para ressucitar a Hermione, isso ficaria muito 'entrevista com o vampiro'. Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu! E viva Rony e Hermione. Beijos, Mary.


End file.
